totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulysses
Ulysses Edward Lee, labelled the 'Army Enthusiast' 'was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Himalayas. Profile Ulysses has always been fascinated with the military, and war, and the US Army, since he feels Canada's military history is boring and lame. In fact, he wants to become a US citizen just so he can join up. His parents worry about his obsession, and his talk of war, and fascination with it, and seemingly believing high school is literally a war. Everyone there, by the way, seems to think he's a little nuts, and prefer to keep away from him. Ulysses doesn't mind that. Personality Ulysses seems to lack an indoor voice as he yells quite a lot, almost as much as Leanne. He uses a lot of army slang and seems capable of getting along with some of the others as well. However; Ulysses is not only sexist, but he also dislikes homosexuals and people with disabilites. This attitude didn't make him many friends. The reasons why he thinks this, if any, have not been revealed yet. Coverage In A is for Arrival Ulysses was the 21st to arrive. He yelled 'fall in troops' to which Nicole replied they weren't his soliders. Ulysses poked her for insuborbination; in response Nicole bent his finger, Ulysses replied 'as you were'. During lunch Ulysses says in the cofnessional that the food was delicous though nothing like the army and that he'd been looking forward to trying Chef's food. During the challenge Ulysses looked for boxes with Leanne, Yancy and Zack. Ulysses yells at Leanne for being rude and for barely thanking Yancy for giving him a box. Yancy gives Ulysses a box which he is thankful for. Along with Leanne Ulysses was one of the first to finish the challenge and escaped the Punishment Shack. Ulysses ended up on Team Himalayas. In You cannot beat Air Man! Ulysses has no lines. Ophelia mentions that he had the worst luck with Train Man/LeShawna's falling flares and calls him a brave little soldier. Unlike Leanne he goes back to camp to wait after he is out. Team Himalayas loses the challenge so Ulysses was on the chopping block. However, he didn't recieve a single vote. Notably he was the only person on the team not to vote for Leanne, instead Ulysses voted for Candice. In A little help Ulysses actually enjoys Chef Hatchet's food. He selects Ezekiel as his favorite contestant and says the U.S army could use someone like him. He states that the world doesn't care about Canda and that they are the 'ugly stepchild' of the U.S. In the cofnesional Ulysses shakes his head at Izzy hugging Ezekeil saying the U.S army was mistaken in allowing women to join and that it doesn't need 'fags' engaging in public displays of affection. When Ezekiel doesn't jump the cliff Ulysses asks if the point counts if he jumps wuthout him. Izzy says no but Ulysses yells he wasn't talking to her and dives off the cliff. Team Himalayas comes second so Ulysses is safe. In C Is For Dr. Clause Ulysses has no lines or important actions. He votes for Candice at the Bonifre Ceremony and recives two votes from George and Ophelia. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Ulysses compliments Chef's cooking and calls it a 'strong meal. Chef says he knew that at least Ulysses would appreciate it. Ulysses doesn't do anything else. In Factor Phobia Ulysses does not like Elli coming into his 'men's space' and orders her out. He let's her stay a little while when promised $200 if he beats her at soda chugging. What Ulysses didn't know was that it was laced with truth syrum. This causes Ulysses to admit his fear is homosexuals and that they 'want to exterminate the human race'. He also seems more sexist due to being under the truth syrum's influence. Later on he get's annoyed with Ophelia's rambling and demands she be quiet or get 'a demerit'. At his team's ceremony he votes for Isis and recieves a vote from Ophelia. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Ulysses says that Danielle's plan is 'preposterous' and won't work and that they need a man to lead the mission. When Yancy suggests George Ulysses says George is a cripple and dead weight and taunts him because he can't hit him down as he can't see him. Danielle hits Ulysses over and the team moves on without him. Later on Ulysses is seen tied up and insists the catapult won't work. Later on he says he wasn't lying about women being weak and puny. He votes for Danielle at the ceremony and is disturbed and angry when Ophelia licks his left hand. the vote ends in a tie; the tie breaker was Percy and he votes for Ulysses because he wants Danielle to slep with him. With four votes against him Ulysses is voted off and sent into the stratosphere screaming all the way. Trivia *Team Himalayas' Bonfire ceremony in You cannot beat Air Man! was the only ceremony that Ulysses didn't get at least one vote at while he was in the competition. *Ulysses is the only member of Team Himalayas to wear a hat. *Ulysses was the only member of Team Himalayas not to vote for Leanne in A is for Arrival (besides Leanne himself). *Ulysses mild conflict with Nicole in A is for Arrival is possibly a foreshadowing of his extreme homophobia. *Ulysses is highly misogynistic, possibly the most sexist of all the guys. *Ezekiel is Ulysses' favorite TDI contestant; this is probably ebcause of Ezekiel's sexist comments back in the first season. Ezekiel changed his ways but Ulysses probably won't. *Ulysses has a very bad temper and a short fuse. *Ulysse' hat completley covers his hair; but judging by his eyebrows it is likally his hair colour is Auburn. *It is likally that if Ulysses had kept his mouth shut and his migogynistic beliefs to himself that he wouldn't have been voted off when he was. Quotes ''"Fall in troops!" Ulysses first line in A is for Arrival. "That' is insuborbination missy!'''" '''Ulysses yells at Nicole in A is for Arrival. ''"You, Chef Hatchet, are most worthy of your title. So much better than DJ." Ulysses compliments Chef Hatchet's cooking. "I hope we lose more often! This was a meal I could respect! I don't want any more of DJ's nancy-pansy meals! I need food that'll put hair on my chest!" Be careful what you wish for Ulysses... Gallery Uysses oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Ulysses in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Himalayas